Rusalka Schwagerin
Rusalka Schwagerin, also known as Anna Maria Schwagerin, Tenma Numahime, and Malleus Maleficarum, is a secondary antagonist of the Visual Novel Dies Irae. She is a powerful dark witch who will terrorize her enemies into ash. Biography Rusalka is a member of the Deutsches Ahnenerbe, Nazi Germany's main inisitute of archaeological and occult research. She is also a witch, dabbling in magic before she joined the LDO. Although she is both crafty and sly, she is also playful, moody and somewhat flirtatious with people, making her especially deadly. She also likes to torture others, and although not a fighter, is extremely cruel. Appearance Rusalka has curled, pink hair, is 4.7 feet tall, and weighs 75 pounds. She wears several outfits, being a school uniform, a black suit witches wear, and a military uniform, the third outfited in a armband and gloves. Personality She seems to be cruel, sadistic, mischievous, sharp-toungued, and perverted. She is also cunning and deceitful, though she is friendly and playful, but flirty girl. She is very dangerous witch, though she is not a great fighter but extremely brutal. Powers and Abilities Yetzirah and Holy Relic: "Die Blutgräfin" A Holy Relic is a specific weapon or artifact, who serves as the manifestation of a person's deepest thoughts and desires. If the emotional charge put into it is strong enough and the right steps are followed, it will eventually start to fuse with the user's soul, granting them several abilities like Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Defense, Extrasensorial Perception and Regeneration. Rusalka's Holy Relic, "Die Blutgräfin", is the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory, who alledgely murdered over 600 people during her lifetime through gruesome rituals of witchcraft and human sacrifice. Specially proficient users of a Relic will develop something called a "Yetzirah", which grants them even higher endurance, strength, and specific abilities related to their personality and desires. With her Yetzirah active, Rusalka is able to summon numerous torture devices from the contents of the diary, in order to not only destroy but also torment her foes. Like most Holy Relics, these torture devices also possess the ability to damage and destroy the soul while inflicting grievous physical harm. Briah: "Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre" A "Briah" is a higher stage of power development, product of a more advanced state of union with one's Holy Relic. It allows the user's absolute deepest desire to be made into reality. Rusalka's desire being "I want to bring down others" Csejte Ungarn causes anyone who becomes caught on her shadow to be completely paralized and dragged to her Castle of Torture, where she can either keep torturing her victims further of simply rip and devour their souls. She can also turn her shadow into monsters or other horrendous creatures, in order to make capture easier. Legion Reincarnation As a member of Reinhard Heydrich's Legion, Rusalka's powers can be boosted to a scale beyond human comprehension through the use of his Aziluth: "Du Sollst - Dies Irae". While on this state, Rusalka is brought to Reinhard's level of existence and becomes a "Pseudo-God", all of her abilities now becoming metaphysical in nature. Trivia *Rusalka's favorite color is black. *Anna Maria Schwegelin was a real German woman who lived during the 18th Century. She was convicted of witchcraft and sentenced to death, long considered to be the last person to be executed for witchcraft in Germany. In truth, however, her execution was never carried out and she died of natural causes. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Big Bads Category:Totalitarians Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rapists Category:Anime Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant